Nonambar News - Moderate Party Election Interview
In a final interview before the polls tomorrow, Nonambar News has discussed the policies of the Falleen Moderate Party with their leader, Theo Solomon. Mr Solomon admitted to being embarrassed that his party has not published a manifesto prior to the polls opening tomorrow, but insisted that people trusted him to lead the Empire. Furthermore, Mr Solomon attempted to justify his authoritarian views on State’s rights particularly self determination, stating that he felt states should not be allowed to leave the Empire. '' Extremists in disguise? ''Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News Jo Coburn:/b First off, to start, I'd like to thank you Mr Solomon for coming today for this interview. Mr Solomon, the name of your party, the 'Moderate' party is contested by people across the Empire who claim you're nothing more than a radical member of the right attempting to hide yourself in branding. What exactly do you have to say about these accusations? Theo Solomon: First off I want to say thank you very much for having me today. Now to these accusations, they are just flat out lies. If I were, and the Moderate Party for that matter were radical right-wingers, why would I support military spending cuts, why would I support public housing for our veterans, why would I support keeping Federal Welfare. I am not a radical the UKIP or the "Socialist" Party make me and the party out to be. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: That's hardly an argument Mr Solomon, having some moderate policies does not discount the fact that you've said some pretty obscene things in the past. Your views seem to stem from the radical left to the radical right. Why is it then, that a party that claims to be somewhere in the centre as moderates has such extreme views both on the left and right of the spectrum? Theo Solomon: Because politics has always been about compromise. Yes I do hold views from the left and the right however when wanting to get something passed you need to compromise. The Moderate Party brings the best of the left and the right together and makes a compromise. We combine these ideas and present the best option that best serves the people of our Empire. The Moderate Party is the party of compromise sadly UKIP and the Socialist seem to refuse to compromise. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: It's hard to comprehend, Mr Solomon, that your view of moderate then seems to be congregating the extremes into one party and proposing it all. A definition I'm quite sure many across this Empire would disagree with. Now that we've established your view we'll move on. Conflicting Manifesto Views Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News Jo Coburn: What is your party's problem with Islam? Theo Solomon: It is not Islam that is problem it is the way the members of the Islamic League use it has political tool in an attempt to gain leverage. I have no problems with any religion, what I do have a problem with is, people using Islam has a political weapon. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: But in your manifesto you clearly state that a Solomon Administration would implement an 'anti-Islamic policy of containment.' This suggests that you do have a problem with a religion. Your party has launched a vendetta against it. Theo Solomon: That is from the old manifesto, when Vince McMahon and Hunter Hurst Helmsley were running the party, don't forget I had wrangle control of the party away them. Also if you are wondering why the party has not released an updated version of it because simply we have not had the time for it right we are too busy running the Moderate Campaign. After the election a new manifesto will be released. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Mr Solomon that's simply not good enough. What you're telling me is that you want the Falleen people to vote for you, and then you'll tell them your policies. Tell me why would anyone vote for you when they have no clue what you're proposing? You could propose literally anything after the polls close. Theo Solomon: Because the people actually trust me, I am not a career politician I am different before politics I owned an automobile manufacturer. The people are tired of the same stuff we've seen from UKIP and the other establishment parties. They wanted something different I gave it to them. Ever since I announced that I would as the Moderate candidate people have been flocking to the Moderate Party. I take as a sign of trust the people have in me. They wanted a different kind politician, now here I am with a self funded campaign. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Whilst everyone is aware you are not a career politician, do you not agree that it is embarrassing for any party to walk into this election without a manifesto. Yes or no Mr Solomon? Theo Solomon: I'll be honest it is, but once the campaign is over regardless of we win or lose a fresh and better manifesto will be published. Hastiga and Veldunium Originally posted by Nonambar News: Nonambar News Jo Coburn: It is, let's take a look at some of your policies then. With speeches for reference, due to having no manifesto. Mr Solomon your party has held the most authoritarian line in terms of the Falleen States. You yourself have stated 'The Velds and Hastigans have failed to realise that they cannot leave. They are part of this glorious Empire from now until the end of creation.' What is it that makes you disagree with the people's right to vote? Theo Solomon: The answer is better in a story. When I was young I remember listening on the radio, the news reports coming out of Reellam during the First Reellam War. I just wondered why on Earth would they want to leave the Empire. I felt disgusted and the fact that even after the Reellam Wars people were still wanting leave, the Empire, made feel angry, if Reellam couldn't leave no can't leave and I hope to die under a unified Empire where the States cannot leave. If all else fails during my Chancellery the one thing that I want to be remembered for is me being the Empire who kept the Empire intact . Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Mr Solomon that's ridiculous. You're suggesting that because one state which was denied it's voice means that every state that should be denied it's voice. It is that sort of behaviour that draws discontent it draws conflict such as recent actions from the Hastigan Independence Army. Do you then take responsibility for those who've denied because your party refuses to have a discussion about the issues, but instead ignores them? Theo Solomon: A state cannot leave the Empire and the fact that an organization such as the Hastigan Independence Army exists only justifies my claims that states leaving the Empire. Their very existence makes me want deny their independence. However I stated earlier the Moderate Party is one of compromise. If they so desperately want independence I will hear them out, in a private meeting, but only once ,and if they agree to several demands I will support their referendums. Those demands will not be made public they are between me and Moderate Chairamn, John Shepard. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: What are those demands Mr Solomon? If you're going into this election suggesting that you want Falleen citizens to vote for you they must be aware of what exactly you will demand from states in order to leave. Theo Solomon: Alright I'll state three of those demands. The first one Veldunium agrees to pay 100% for a border fence. Second Hastagia and Veldunium agree to not use the Fall their currency. Third, both states agree to 90% tariffs on all their imports. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Mr Solomon, you understand that those policies would be detrimental to Falleentium? Theo Solomon: Those are my demands if they want a friendly government to support their withdrawal of the Empire they must agree to them. I want to them stay we are one people but if they truly want to leave they must agree to those demands. There is nothing detrimental to Falleentium on those demands. Nonambar News Jo Coburn: Mr Solomon, I think we'll leave it there and allow the voters to point out your economic incompetence in terms of tariffs. I'd like to thank you for coming to meet us today and I wish you well in the election. Theo Solomon: Thank you it's been a pleasure Category:The Imperial Constitution